Como hielo y fuego
by KarouMaggie
Summary: Hielo. Ella era hielo completamente. No cree en los sueños, no cree en las ilusiones. Ella es fría y no vive enamorada. Ella… Ella se siente sola. Fuego. Él es fuego de pies a cabeza. En su mente y en su alma. Él es un eterno soñador aunque frio y distante para ocultar sus sentimientos. En el fondo él… él se siente solo.


Bueno, principalmente quiero decir que este One Shot va dedicado a todas las Dramiones, fans de TEAM DRAMIONE  
Quiero agradecerles a ellas tambien por la inspiración. A mi musa… porque es mi principal inspiración.  
A mis amigas; Sandra, Diana, Pame y Dany. A las cuales quisiera tener cerca por ser las mejores amigas que jamás he tenido y que por desgracia están muy lejos. Y a Fanny, que siempre de los siempres me aguanta cuando hablo de mi obsesión fin, no terminaría; pero este OS va para todos aquellos que aman el Dramione… como yo.

_Este One shot lo escribí para un concurso de una página. Espero sea de su agrado._

Agradecería si me regalan un review.

* * *

_**Como hielo y fuego~**_

Hielo.  
Ella era hielo completamente. No cree en los sueños, no cree en las ilusiones. Ella es fría y no vive enamorada. Ella… Ella se siente sola.

Fuego.  
Él es fuego de pies a cabeza. En su mente y en su alma. Él es un eterno soñador aunque frio y distante para ocultar sus sentimientos. En el fondo él… él se siente solo.

Odio.  
Sentimiento cruel, a mi parecer pertenece al hielo. Ese que te hace pensar eres de piedra pero no lo es, puesto que _lo sientes _ahí donde dicen que tenemos corazón. Ambos creían sentirlo… ninguno lo sentía en realidad.

Amor.  
En realidad pocos lo han sentido. Lo clasificaría en el fuego. Sucede con quien menos te lo esperas, no lo puedes ver pero _lo sientes _no solo en el corazón, sino tambien en la piel y en el alma. Ellos juraban no sentirlo… pero la verdad lo sentían en lo mas profundo de su ser.

La mirada descarada y sínica de Draco Malfoy era uno de sus tantos "defectos" que Hermione decía odiar._"¡Ni que decir de esa sonrisa torcida, demasiado socarrona!"_El intelecto y su hábil manera de "controlar" todo cuanto había a su alrededor era lo que Draco decía odiar de Hermione Granger. _"¡No podría mantener esa boca cerrada mas de cinco minutos!"_Aquel par de niños había crecido, aquel par de adolecentes había madurado. Pero aun así esas "marcas" era algo de lo que jamás podrían deshacerse.

Ministerio de Magia.  
Hermione caminaba a toda prisa con dirección a la oficina del Ministro de Magia, con un par de carpetas bajo el brazo. Era muy común ver lo favorecida que estaba ahora, de ser aquella niña insufrible, con cabellos esponjados y dientes grandes. Pasó a ser toda una mujer hecha y derecha, en horas de trabajo vestía sus discretos trajes muggles con colores oscuros y su cabello lo llevaba muy bien domado en un chongo detrás de su nuca. No se le veía salir a ningún lado después del trabajo y eso que le sobraban citas y pretendientes. Para ella todo eso solía ser una perdida de tiempo.  
La castaña llegó hasta el último piso y cuando estuvo frente al despacho del Ministro, llamó con los nudillos delicadamente. Un frio "Adelante" se hiso sonar de inmediato.  
-Señor Ministro –murmuró a modo de saludo al estar frente al mismo. Con una cabezada la invitó a sentarse frente a él.

-Señorita Granger, la propuesta para la nueva ley que nos mando ha sido aprobada –comentó _"¡Wow! Eso si que no me lo esperaba"_ pero como no ser así, si ella trabajaba duro para que aquello fuera posible. –Si bueno, eso no es todo… - "¡_Ah claro, tenia que ser…!"_-Tendrá un nuevo jefe.

-¿Quién…? –La presencia de su nuevo jefe fue algo que ella jamás olvidaría. El chico entró sin llamar a la puerta, con ese aire tan despreocupado. Con su mirada fija en la muchacha castaña. "¡Joder! No… que no sea él… él no, Merlín..."

-Hola señorita Granger –Draco caminó hasta donde la chica se encontraba y tomó asiento a su lado. Se veía que disfrutaba aquello. –Como ya sabrá, ahora usted trabaja para mí

-Si bueno, justamente el señor ministro me lo estaba diciendo, Malfoy –musitó con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Hermione no era nada tolerante.

-Vamos a ver… Señor Ministro ¿Nos haría el grandísimo favor de dejarnos solos? –preguntó con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba y con una sorprendente amabilidad que Hermione jamás había visto en él.

-Señor Malfoy, solo un minuto –el señor ministro salió de ahí con alegría. Pareciera como si le dieran un descanso.

Silencio incomodo. Un minuto. Dos. Tres. Cinco. Diez. La tensión que emanaba el despacho se podía cortar con unas tijeras, ninguno de los dos decía nada y Hermione evitaba mirarle. Draco lo disfrutaba en grande. "_¡Maldito hijo de Umbridge!"_ Pensó la muchacha.  
-Granger… Granger… -pareciera como si saboreaba su nombre. Y ella se atrevió a mirarle. La miraba con atención, como inspeccionándola, como "dándole el visto bueno". –Como bien sabrás, en mi departamento NO –hiso énfasis en la palabra "no"- me hacen falta mas empleados. Pero él hecho de que te hayan ascendido, no tiene nada que ver con tu "ley" es mas, el hecho de que te hayan aprobador la ley no es porque sea buena. –La verdad es que Hermione sabía que su Ley era buenísima, pero imposible que la aprobaran puesto que nadie quería defender a las criaturas mágicas "inferiores" Aun así, le prestaba completa atención al muchacho.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Malfoy? –murmuró entre dientes. Si había alguien que podía sacarla de quicio, era precisamente el rubio que tenia frente a ella.

-A que te necesito y tú, como buena chica me vas a ayudar –la mandíbula de Hermione cayó en picada al suelo. Soltó un sonoro "JA" pero Malfoy la ignoró. –Para cobrar un dinero que necesito para una inversión te _tienes_ que casar conmigo y darme un hijo, así de simple –"_Esto debe ser una absoluta broma"_ Hermione se quedó en silencio un largo rato y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-Ya hombre, en serio… -murmuró entre carcajadas.

-Que bueno… que bueno que te parezca gracioso. –La fulminó con la mirada _"Oh no… esto va en serio"_

-Malfoy, por si lo olvidas… soy una "sangre su..."

-Eso no importa, eres la mejor hechicera que existe y eres _virgen_ –El rostro de Hermione ardió de vergüenza. Era cierto, a diferencia de muchas otras, ella se había conservado virgen, más que nada porque nadie era lo que ella quería y necesitaba.

-Tu no puedes saber eso… -musitó con el rostro tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley.

-Granger, créeme que lo se… -la tomó de la mano. Hermione no quería aceptar… pero bueno, ¿Quién se puede resistir al gran Draco Malfoy? Ni siquiera la más fría Hermione Granger.  
Draco sacó unos papeles y se los entregó. –Solo firma y de lo demás me encargo yo. –No era una pregunta y su voz sonaba autoritaria.

-Pe…pero… -Hermione tembló y así de simple firmó. Estaba consciente que o firmaba su sentencia de muerte o un acta de matrimonio, probablemente ambas cosas.

* * *

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro en su nueva y oscura habitación en la Mansión Malfoy. Mordía sus uñas nerviosa, un gesto nada digno de ella y mucho menos de la "Señora Malfoy" ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía y ya no había vuelta atrás. _Lo odiaba _y ¡ahora estaban casados! "_El mundo se vuelve loco".  
_  
Lo apresurado y sorpresivo de todo aquello, se debía a una nueva inversión que podría hacer mucho más rico a Draco Malfoy o simplemente dejarlo en la ruina para siempre.  
Necesitaba cobrar una herencia de su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy y como siempre, especificaba que para cobrar aquello tenía que casarse y tener un hijo.  
Nadie parecía la más indicada aun habiendo cientos de chicas "sangre pura" y de su misma clase social. Todas eran unas interesadas y aun peor, ni siquiera eran "vírgenes" aunque eso no le interesaba era un punto que en Hermione si lo hacia.  
No era cierto que había vivido enamorado de ella todo el tiempo y por eso la molestara, decir eso seria una vil mentira. Era que la chica se había vuelto mucho más bonita y era trabajadora, no le importaba el dinero y bueno, había descubierto que tenía cierto "poder" sobre ella. "_Fácil de manejar"_  
Y así la había elegido, no importaba nada. Lo mejor para él seria hacer que lo dejara estar con ella… que lo dejara hacerle el amor. La vio ruborizarse en la oficina y supuso que le daba pena ser virgen y aunque no era eso, sino mas bien que él, lo supiera. Le pareció adorable y le hiso sentir algo extraño. Daba igual, solo la necesitaba para la herencia, se mintió.

Unos pasos sumamente pesados se hicieron sonar en las escalinatas, Hermione se detuvo y contuvo el aliento. Sabía lo que venia a continuación. "_¡Mierda, mierda y mas mierda!"_ Su parte cuerda le decía que huyera, que se largara de ahí pero otra parte que minutos antes no sabia que existía, le decía que lo quería… que quería que aquello pasara. Draco llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.  
-¿Granger? ¿Puedo pasar? –"_Oh no, veras ya te puedes largar de tu habitación y si es preciso de tu casa. Gracias por tu atención" _Rodó la mirada y se dejó caer en la cama tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

-Adelante

El chico entró y comenzó a prender algunas velas para. _"Joder, nada de romanticismo… ¿pero que? Él es Draco Malfoy"_ Aquel pensamiento la hiso bufar.  
-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó con la mirada divertida. _"Jodete"_ Para luego acercarse a ella, poco a poco disfrutando la situación en la que se encontraba la castaña.

-Nada –musitó con voz ronca. "¡_Parezco una cría! Se supone que soy madura…"_

La situación no dejaba de ser divertida para él. Esa noche no pasó nada entre ellos. Él no la presionó, la primera noche que Draco Malfoy dormía con una chica en su cama y sin tocarla. Ironía.

Los días y las semanas pasaron, no era tan malo convivir como "esposa" de Draco Malfoy, siempre y cuando ambos respetaran ciertas reglas. Pero "_La noche"_ ya había pasado. ¡Con que cuidado la había hecho suya! Como si fuera una frágil escultura de hielo. Hielo… eso era lo que la chica era. Le había hecho sentir cosas que jamás en su vida se habría imaginado si quiera que existían… le había echo cosas que ella nunca hubiera sabido que se podían hacer.  
Él era fuego… como una llama de fuego humana. ¿Cómo diablos se escapa de eso? No lo sabían pero lo que si era que poco a poco comenzaban a aceptar que estar juntos no solo era por la herencia. Ambos sentían una atracción imposible de describirse. Draco la hacia sentirse Fuego aunque en realidad el ser hielo era lo que la caracterizaba y lo que los mantenía unidos. Ambos se complementaban.

El deseo. La pasión. El amor. El odio. Los sentimientos encontrados se apoderaron de ellos. No podían escapar y de todos modos _no querían_ hacerlo.

Pero tarde o temprano… eso debía acabar. Todo tiene un final. Eso solo podía ser perfecto si fuera una novela pero no, no lo era.

-Bien Granger, ¡Eres una inútil! –gritó Malfoy saliéndose de sus casillas. Durante más de un año habían buscado al heredero y no, no aparecía.

-¡Lárgate con ella, entonces! ¡Lárgate con la mujer que tus queridos padres te consiguieron! –Hermione lloraba furiosa. Y Draco así lo hiso, se fue dejándola llorando. Él la amaba pero estaba enojado, dolido y frustrado por aquello.

* * *

Londres Muggle, Noche buena. –Dos años después-

Los días de invierno en Londres se caracterizaban por ser demasiado fríos, esta mañana no era la excepción.  
Era invierno y con ello llegaban las fiestas decembrinas, la mayoría de las casas estaban adornadas con luces y algunos otros objetos navideños. Excepto una. Una mansión solitaria, fría y un tanto fúnebre.  
Los cuervos se juntaban en parvadas justo en las estatuas que hacían aun más terrorífica la gran mansión. Cualquier persona muggle que pasara por ahí, solo veía una fachada antiquísima y de igual forma fúnebre. Por lo tanto evitaban acercarse al lugar

Por el contrario, el centro de Londres estaba repleto de familias haciendo las últimas compras para noche buena. Ese había sido su error, dejarlo para el último momento. Pero con todo el trabajo que tenia, tanto en el Ministerio como en casa, le era imposible hacerlo antes. Y bueno sus amigos no parecían muy dispuestos a hacerlo, el "porque" seguía siendo una incógnita.  
Caminaba con las manos repletas de bolsas con adornos, regalos e ingredientes para "la gran cena" y sin querer choqué con alguien. Todas las compras cayeron al suelo. "_¡Excelente!"_  
–Ya te ayudo –Se inclinó a recoger las cosas mientras el chico extendió su mano pudo notar lo pálida que estaba, levantó la mirada quedando anonadada. -¿Granger? –su voz, como la recordaba era fría pero se podía percibir la sorpresa de encontrarla ahí. Justo donde había tantas personas, justo ese día… _"¡Vaya suerte la mía!"_ Pensó en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Quién mas, sino? –trató de mantenerse fría y distante. Con aire despreocupado continuó recogiendo las compras y el chico le ayudó tomando entre sus manos un pequeño carrito de juguete. Frunció el entrecejo inspeccionando el juguete.

-Dámelo –en un momento de nerviosismo le arrebató el juguete y lo guardó en su bolsito de cuentas.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Granger –le ayudó a ponerse de pie cuando terminaron de recoger las cosas. Él seguía siendo fuego, sus manos estaban tan cálidas como la última vez y ella, bueno volvió a ser el hielo de invierno.  
El chico seguramente decidió regresar al centro muggle solamente para comprar todo el licor que le fuera posible. Últimamente eso era lo único que le importaba.

-Ni yo, gracias por ayudarme. No puedo decirte que fue un gusto verte –Si algo tenía ella, era su completa sinceridad. Su voz estaba ronca por el nerviosismo que le causaba. –Nos vemos, Malfoy –Sin pensarlo se marchó de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Draco quería correr tras ella y disculparse por el daño que sabia, le había causado años después de la guerra. Pero sus pies no lo dejaron moverse y la voz no le salió, al fin y al cabo él venia a otro asunto y así lo haría, trató de convencerse.

Noche buena.

El ruido en la pequeña casa de Harry y Hermione era incesable. Hermione y Ginny caminaban de un lado a otro en la cocina mientras preparaban el delicioso pavo, mismo que se engullirían esa noche.  
Harry y Ginny ahora mantenían una formal relación, como era de esperarse, ambos chicos se amaban y esperaban a su primogénito. No querían casarse puesto que pensaban que el amor iba más allá del matrimonio y así mismo pensaba Hermione.  
-Hermione, no sabes como me gustaría a ver pasado esta navidad con mi pequeño bebe –susurró Ginny comenzando a poner la mesa.

-Lo imagino –fue la única respuesta. Esas fechas la ponían muy melancólica y aun más, después del encuentro que había tenido en el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

Draco Malfoy observaba con aire pensativo el paisaje desde la ventana de su despacho, estaba recargado contra el cristal con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje oscuro. El encuentro con Hermione lo consternaba, ella había cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vio, pero ¿Cómo no?  
La dejó llorando sobre el umbral de la puerta para marcharse con la que sus padres querían que fuera su esposa, Astoria Greengrass. No había tenido el valor de luchar por su amor y si, era cierto que la muchacha que vio no era del todo "feliz" estaba seguro de haber visto un brillo en sus ojos. ¿Seria posible que estuviera con alguien? Era lo mas seguro y ese pensamiento le calaba, justo en el pecho.

Después que se casara con la Slytherin, lo había pasado mal. La chica no era mala pero tenían casi el mismo carácter y nunca estaban en paz, a no ser que fuera en la cama pero para él eso ya no tenia sentido.  
Cada uno había tomado su camino, no sin antes quedar en un acuerdo para cuidar del pequeño Scorpius.  
En ese momento el pequeño carrito de juguete que recogió del suelo al chocar accidentalmente con Granger, apareció en su mente. No tenía un regalo para su hijo ¿Qué clase de padre era? El mismo que cobarde que no luchó por su amor, el mismo que por suerte había tomado la decisión correcta al separarse de Astoria.  
Tendría que conseguirle un regalo a su hijo y sabia que ni en la calle muggle, ni el la mágica encontraría algo. Ya se le ocurriría.

* * *

El bullicio en la mesa, los villancicos navideños y las caras sonrientes de su familia, compensaban con creces el dolor y el vacio que permanecía en su pecho aunque sabia que solo era por esa noche, se encargaría de disfrutarlo al máximo.  
Harry y Ginny se encontraban en un extremo de la mesa tomados de las manos, por un instante sintió envidia, envidia de la buena. Ron la miraba atento desde el otro extremo al percatarse de su ensoñación y el miembro que para ella, era el más importante. Un pequeño niño rubio, de piel pálida y ojos grises de no más de dos años de edad. Sentado a su lado pidiéndole mas puré de papa. Hermione se lo sirvió y le depositó un suave beso en la frente. Lo amaba, aun y que tuviera un parecido impresionante con el hombre que le había roto el corazón. No importaba, no lo odiaba porque sin Malfoy no lo tendría y para ella, ese era le mejor regalo que jamás pudieran haberle dado.

* * *

La Mansión Greengrass era tan impresionante como Manor Malfoy, pero con la leve diferencia que no estaba tan sola y abandonada como la ultima. Impresionantes arcos antiguos la rodeaban y dos hermosos jardines se extendían al frente de la gran fachada.  
Draco llamó al timbre de la puerta, podía ver las luces prendidas. Una elfina abrió la gran puerta negra e hiso una exagerada reverencia el reconocerlo.  
-Pase amo, Malfoy

-Quiero ver a Astoria, no tengo mucho tiempo –la voz era autoritaria, como siempre.

-Déjanos solos, Didy –Astoria era una mujer elegante, con una figura envidiable. Su cabello negro caía en suaves risos por encima de sus hombros, aun y en la oscuridad se lograban ver sus ojos verdes, tan hermosos que cualquier hombre sucumbía ante sus encantos. Excepto Draco Malfoy. -¿Quieres pasar? Ya cenamos pero…

-Quiero que me prestes a Scorpius –la interrumpió, Astoria lo miro extrañada por aquella petición. Draco jamás los visitaba en esas fechas y mucho menos pedía a su hijo.

-No entiendo…

-Quiero llevarlo a un sitio, me han invitado a pasar la navidad allá… -mintió.

- Blaise ¿? Nott ¿? Preguntas-con sospecha.

-Ambos. Nos reuniremos mañana por la mañana y bueno –se encogió de hombros- nunca he llevado a mi hijo a ningún lado.

-¿No podías esperar hasta mañana? –Si bien, Astoria era una chica muy desconfiada, astuta y testaruda. Pero Malfoy conocía a otra chica mucho más testaruda y había cedido ante él.

-No. Solo dime, si o no –la autoridad que mantenía la voz de Draco era impresionante que no le quedo mas que aceptar, no obstante se limitó a darle un montón de indicaciones entre otras cosas.

* * *

-Mi regalo es para… -Harry hizo una pausa dramática para después entregar una pequeña cajita envuelta- ¡Hermione! –todos fingieron asombro y sorpresa, pero ese hecho era mas que obvio puesto que solo quedaban él y Hermione de entregar los obsequios. -¡Ábrelo! –murmuró emocionado. Estuvo apunto de rasgar el papel cuando el timbre de la puerta la detuvo.

-Yo abro, ya regreso –sonriente se levantó del suelo alfombrado y caminó hasta la puerta. Todos los demás siguieron con el bullicio, abriendo regalos y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla o whiskey de fuego.

Su sonrisa se borró por un momento al contemplar a los dos rubios de pie frente ella. El niño pequeño, no sobre pasaba el año y medio, tenia los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre. "_Su padre"_ Algo dentro de mi se desmoronó.  
-Scorpius… ¿el obsequio? –murmuró. El niño estiro su manita que contenía una pequeña caja negra de joyería, tendiéndosela. Dudó por un largo minuto ¿Qué era todo aquello? La tomó lentamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –sentía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón encogido.

-Feliz… -Las campanadas de media noche se hicieron sonar en ese preciso instante- navidad, Granger

Una figura pequeñita salió detrás de la puerta abrazando su pierna derecha. Malfoy bajó la mirada y se quedó helado contemplando su vivo reflejo, el vivo reflejo de Scorpius.  
-Feliz navidad, Malfoy –Su voz se quebró y levantó a su hijo en brazos. La diferencia entre ambos niños no era solo la edad. Sino tambien el color de ojos; en cuanto a los de Cam, eran grises como los de su padre, los de Scorpius eran verdes como los de su madre. El cabello de Scorpius iba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y el de Cam apuntaba hacia todas las direcciones posibles.

-¿Por qué nunca… -Draco Malfoy salió del shock en que se encontraba, jamás se enteró de la existencia de ese hijo suyo. No cabía la menor duda que lo fuera, puesto que eran idénticos, el simple hecho de pensar en preguntarle le parecía absurdo.

-Te ibas a casar. No me dejaste decírtelo… te marchaste –las lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos, inundando sus rojas mejillas. Cam estiró su manita y las limpió. –Se llama Cam Lucius –fue lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar.

La noche en que abandonó a Hermione así como sus días juntos pasaron por la mente del muchacho. Lentamente se acercó ellos y extendió su otra mano libre pidiendo permiso de cargar a Cam. Hermione se lo entregó, el niño no puso objeción puesto que a pesar de ser pequeño comprendía que el hombre que estaba por cargarlo era su padre. Era listo, así como su madre.  
-Hola Cam –el corazón de Draco golpeo a mil por hora- este es tu hermano, Scorpius. –El hecho de que Hermione le hubiese llamado Lucius a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Entran? –al parecer nadie dentro de la casa se percató de la ausencia de ambos.

-Antes quiero hablar contigo, Granger –Ella asintió y mandó a los dos pequeños dentro. Sabía que le debía la explicación pero en todo caso, él no le pidió explicación alguna. –Cam… No sabes lo feliz que me hace conocerlo

-Yo… lamento no habértelo dicho, tenia miedo y estaba destrozada –Draco se acercó a ella y puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Fui un cobarde al no luchar por el amor que sentía por ti –Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a callar, pero cada vez que lo miraba se perdía en ese par de ojos, porque solo quería contemplarlo. –Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo ahora… si tu me lo permites –quería acercarse, quería que la abrazara y poder aspirar su aroma. El aroma que la embriagaba por completo. Sentir su calor nada más con estar cerca, ese fuego que nunca antes encontró en alguien más.

-Solo si prometes que esta vez el fuego no deshará al hielo –murmuró con los ojos cristalizados. Que él no la iba a lastimar nuevamente- Que el hielo y el fuego pueden convivir juntos… -Draco la atrajo hacia él pegándola a su robusto cuerpo.

-Para siempre, Granger –La besó profundamente, como lo había deseado esa tarde y esos años que habían permanecido alejados se esfumaron y se fundieron en ese beso. Y lo sintió… El fuego abrazador que él desprendía.

"_Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego,  
otros dicen que en el hielo.  
Por lo que he gustado del deseo,  
estoy con los partidarios del fuego.  
Pero si tuviera que sucumbir dos veces,  
creo saber bastante acerca del odio  
como para decir que en la destrucción el hielo  
tambien es poderoso_.  
Y bastaría." –Robert Frost.


End file.
